


The Wet Dream Chronicles: You Need A Date With A Dream Dictionary.

by Romanceisdead69



Series: The Wet Dream Chronicles [4]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robin Hood, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 13:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2310500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romanceisdead69/pseuds/Romanceisdead69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The everyday perversions of Tokyo's own Asami Ryuichi, Takaba Akihito and gang. Follow these gorgeous little horn dogs as they delve into the deep and dirty recesses of their own minds to uncover a world of betrayal, espionage and danger that lurks around every corner. Though mostly just lots of stereotypes and crap I don't get to write about normally…</p><p>This instalment see's Asami's jealousy rage, vowing that this mysterious 'Sheriff' has to pay, for tempting Akihito in his dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wet Dream Chronicles: You Need A Date With A Dream Dictionary.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ;3
> 
> Here's the follow up to the spandex Robin Hood story. I hope you like it!!! I'm a little nervous about this one as it doesn't follow the same layout I had set for myself. (And wrote/posted it during the night - probably a bad idea!) 
> 
> Warnings: Swearing, Yaoi, super crazy-jealous Asami.

Akihito wakes up in the morning feeling  _so_   _damn fucking good_  from such a long, satisfyingly deep sleep. His naked body stretching under the covers as he sighs out the delicious ache in his awakening muscles, the soft cotton brushing against his still sensitised skin makes him yawn contentedly back into his fluffy pillows. His bare hips shifting in appreciation.

Wait.

Why the fuck is he naked?

The photographer hastily checks under the blanket, his bed and finally the floor before finally seeing his discarded boxer shorts flung across the room. Did he get hot and shimmy out of them during the night? Well, thinking about it Akihito does think it's a little hot and stuffy in the room. Yeah. Musky and almost like - no. Asami wasn't allowed within ten metres of him, there's no way the guy has _that_ much of a death wish to piss Akihito off any further. Is there? Not even  _he_  would sneak in like a thief in the night just to molest young men while they sleep. Surely.

So he dismisses the thought and gets out of bed, stooping to grab his pants from the floor as a weirdly familiar and tell-tale ache in his backside has him shooting upright again. The tiniest dribble of cloudy white come trailing happily down the inside of his thigh.

_"Motherfucker."_

Asami smiles as he feels the pounding, stomping feet rage their way through the penthouse, finally arriving at the dining table where the man already sits dressed for work and is leisurely drinking a black coffee, flipping his way through this mornings Financial times.

"You motherfucker."

"Hello, Akihito."

A placid Asami states pleasantly, flipping to another page and taking his sweet time to peruse it's contents before bestowing a politely plain and curious glance upon his more than flustered lover. That body beautifully naked, Akihito with underwear in hand and pointing at Asami like a man deranged. The crime lord suppresses a laugh, damming himself maybe a little for not clearing his come from the boy more carefully but at the same time registering with great interest, his boy's overly outraged expression and aggressive stance. He squirms in his seat, little Asami registering very much his  _own_  interest at the sight.

"So, you've got a key to the room Huh? You're fucking sick, you know that? I should go to the police, you  _asshole…"_

But the man's eyes just narrow, Asami setting down his paper so he can take in the increasingly rosy hue of Akihito's face and chest as the boys blood pressure sky rockets. He knows Akihito has a lot more to answer to than  _he_  does. Like who the fuck 'Sheriff' is and why that fuck is Akihito dreaming about him.

His eyes take on a darker, more sinister air as yes, it's all coming back to him now - the name on Akihito's sweet lips as he came hard, his back arching and toes curling as the orgasm ripped through his tight little body. How he had looked so contented after, the happy, fulfilled smile on his beautiful face as he had drifted once more into sleep.

Who had that smile been for? Who has managed to steal, tempt Akihito away from him? And why is the thought of it causing Asami so much pain?

His foreboding train of thought is cut off when Akihito's pair of crusty, pre-come streaked pants hits him square in the face.

"Fuck you Asami - I'm moving out-!  _Today!"_

And like that, that ass and Akihito race through the huge apartment as he thunders back to his room, intent on throwing on some clothes so he can pack and leave for Koh's house sooner rather than later, before this pervert has a chance to fuck him or even touch him again. Asami following closely behind him all the way though and he grabs the boy before he even crosses the threshold into the sanctuary of his room, before he can slam the door in the crime lords face. Asami shakes the boy as he holds his arms in a bruising grip, hissing in the boy's face and making him wince, scaring his young lover with the force of his anger.

" _You've got a lot of nerve Akihito_ , _what about you?_  Whose name were you calling out last night,  _hm?_  Because it  _sure as hell_  wasn't mine."

Asami stills, surprised at his own irrational reaction to such a small thing and surprised with how deep that last statement actually cut him. Akihito stops thrashing as confusion takes over the forefront of his mind, the distress on Akihito's face fading into concern as he stares up at Asami. Taking a moment to process what the man is actually taking about. He, Akihito was apparently calling out some guy's name? Eh? When? Why? Why is this his fault when it's Asami that's in the wrong? Why is this guy trying to push the blame onto him?

Maybe, maybe the crime lord has some sort of sleep walking problem? uh.  _Sleep raping_  problem now? Not only with these these past two physical incidents but now Asami's imagining things too. He thinks Akihito is cheating because he dreamt Akihito was calling out someone else's name? Wow. This is fucked up. All kinds of fucked up.

"What the hell are you on about Asami? Are you feeling OK?"

Asami presses him into the wall, eyes alight with jealousy as he recalls the pleasure filled cries that had tortured him to the point of attack.

"Who's  _'Sheriff'_ Akihito? Tell me, or when I find him - and I will. It won't go well for him. Or you."

Urm...

O…..kay…

Akihito can't help himself then, his eyes flying wide in alarm as he takes in this craziness, confirming for him that yep. Asami seems to have indeed developed some sort of deep routed sleep related illness, some unfathomable psychoses after he was taken prisoner a few days ago. Not only is he delusional, pretending Akihito had breasts the other night but now, now he's actually  _accusing_ Akihito of being involved with some foreign guy! And where would someone named 'Sheriff' even be from anyway? No. The photographer decides he's having no more of it and shoves away from Asami, the man still staring down at him with an unjustly accusing, admonishing look to which Akihito can't help but back away from, taking refuge in his doorway as he shakily explains his theory to a seemingly unstable Asami. His hands held out, slowly motioning them up and down in what he hopes is a relaxing, calming way. Like Asami's a fucking fruit loop.

"Look, Asami." He smiles, hoping it will soothe the man somehow. "I, I'm getting a little worried about you, OK? I'm going to _get dressed_ and  _call Kirishima_  and we're going to get you some help.  _Alright?_  Jus-just give me five minutes.  _OK?"_

And just like that the door shuts softly in Asami's face after one last sweetly reassuring smile from Akihito, the man's own golden eyes blinking open wide at the implication, disbelieving at the unfathomable turn of events. Why is Akihito trying to disguise his guilt, presenting instead a rather convincing façade of being concerned about Asami? Ah, or is that it? Is Akihito worried about his anger, his fury at the boy's betrayal. Yes, he thinks. That must be it. Of course that's it, last night was  _real._ He had heard it himself.

"Sheriff."

With that he withdraws the phone swiftly from his pocket, making a call to him most trusted man and withdrawing to gather his jacket and cigarettes. He definitely needs one after that.

"Kirishima, have the car brought around. Station a man at the penthouse also - Akihito is not to leave."

**}xXx{**

Kirishima  _oh so gently_  sets the latest hefty stack of files on the mahogany desk top whilst holding his breath, though even that, seems to infuriate the boss. The man tutting and shooting a glare at the bespectacled guard so Kirishima just bows and backs away a step or two, keeping his footsteps as silent as possible as he turns to leave the room. Wanting to escape the stifling, increasingly suffocating atmosphere that's been brewing away since the mans stormy arrival at club Sion forty or so minutes ago.

"Kirishima."

_Shit._

"Hai?"

"Have the man who is assigned to shadow Takaba brought to me."

Oh, oh. Kirishima breathes. That was unexpected - although, at least it's a relief to pin point perhaps the exact cause of Asami-sama's distress. He should have known it would be something to do with that trouble magnet.

"At once Asami-sama-"

"And Kirishima-"

The man spins round again. A thoughtful look on Asami's face as he stares out of the floor to ceiling window of his twelfth storey office.

"What's the man's name?"

Kirishima relaxes again, registering the simple, unassuming question, Asami had entrusted the boy's watch completely to Kirishima of course he wouldn't know the detectives name, only hearing a breakdown on the reports as they come in day after day.

"It's P.I Arata Shirou. Asami-sama."

"Hmm?…Shirou?…Shirou…."

Just as a miffed Kirishima debates ducking out of the room while his employer finally seems preoccupied, mumbling incoherently to himself and staring listlessly into space his phone beeps. Reception calling him.

"Hai."

"Kirishima-san, I'm so sorry but, I have a distressed young man on the line. He insists he needs to speak to you right away."

"I see, that's most unusual. Did you manage to get a name?"

"Oh yes, Takaba Akihito. He said you would know -"

 _"_ _Put him through."_

With a small yelp at the urgency of Kirishima's voice the call goes through without further delay, Kirishima ducking out of the room and away from Asami's far away, distracted glance so he can take the call and hopefully get to the bottom of his boss's peculiar mood. He makes sure he's a good few metres away from the man's office, ducking into an empty conference room before he picks up the line currently on hold.

"This is Kirishima."

"Oh fuck-Kirishima-san! I'm so glad, I totally had to rifle through all of Asami's stuff to get your phone number but then I remembered I could just call the club a-!"

"Takaba-kun."

"Uh, yeah?"

"What can I help you with?"

Oh yeah, shit. Akihito fidgets on the sofa in the penthouse where it seems he's been confined to for today - remembering the urgency that had compelled him to want to call Kirishima in the first place. That's right, the whole Asami losing his marbles and being a total cockmuncher thing. Yeah.

"Shit okay, well you know Asami got back from being ur, held by that gang right?"

"Right."

"Well it's just, since then. I don't think Asami has quite been right, y'know…." His voice drops a few decibels, just incase the guard outside is trying to listen. "Quite right….In the head."

Kirishima does blink then, noting indeed that today Asami-sama seems to be quite distracted, out of sorts. Perhaps he had overlooked how his boss was affected by the torture inflicted on him after all. He shakes his head, feeling it as an inconceivable, unpardonable failure on his behalf. He should be the first to notice if Asami-sama is experiencing  _any_  kind of issue and yet he had thought the man was perfectly fine.

"Yeah, so here's the thing, the last couple of nights he -"

"Yes?"

"Uh….rm..." Akihito mumbles out, not really wanting to talk about the details of these um, assaults. "Asami's been weird, yeah. He's been like sleep walking or something. Last night he was convinced I - I was uh, calling out some uh, guy's name. 'Yknow…" He blushes furiously, trying to spare Kirishima any detail whatsoever about his boss's sex life. And Akihito's for that matter.

"Right. And were you?"

"No I was fucking not!" Akihito bristles, causing the guard stationed outside to unlock the door and poke his head in, listening for any tell-tale signs of attempted escape. Closing the door only after several moments of silence. Akihito taking the click of the lock as a sign to speak once more. He lets out a long breath.

"…Look. He kept saying stuff like 'who's Sheriff, where's Sheriff' at me and shit - I don't know what he was on about! I-I think he needs help Kirishima-san. Please…"

The man nods absently as his mind walks through the next possible courses of action. Ending the call with a 'leave it with me' and getting back to the office, deciding to lightly assess his boss's state of mind before calling any third party into the situation. He gets back into the room, the man still unhappily staring out the window until he hears footsteps approach. Kirishima coming to a halt at the front of the desk. Looking at Asami closely.

But unexpectedly, it's Asami that breaks the silence first.

"Kirishima. I want to know if there's a man in contact with Takaba, by name of 'Sheriff.' Use every resource we have, get the detective in here - I want this fucker found and bleeding before the end of the day."

**}xXx{**

Akihito throws himself down on the sofa, can's of soda, boxes of Pocky and his favourite video games all unable to distract him enough from the overwhelmingly numbing concern about Asami's questionable mental state over the last few hours. It's ten o'clock at night and he hasn't heard from Kirishima, the photographer assuming Asami has already been carted off to the best shrink money can buy.

He hugs his cushion close, hoping that the man comes home and comes home feeling like himself again. A small sigh escaping him as he closes his eyes, exhausted from worry.

Something draws his attention suddenly and he comes to, through his blurred vision expecting to see the sleek interior of the penthouse living room but is only greeted with candle light and dark wood and velvet, confusing him. He had been on the sofa in the penthouse and waiting for Asami to get home. Working himself up but finally throwing himself down on the sofa in retaliation. He wants to have things out with Asami tonight, make the man listen and tell him he's being totally unreasonable though of course, he won't listen. They'll probably just argue, fuck and then argue some more. Hmm.

He feels his body writhe sensually as his consciousness slips away into his dream even further, his hips darting forward into the palm poised at his fly as he lay on the couch rubbing himself through his jeans, getting distracted when a sudden explosive burst of exquisite heat blooms deep in his stomach. The feeling of a mouth on his cock, the relentless ache low in his stomach as he can feel release so close, and yet so far way.

He presses his hips forward into that skilled mouth, imagining how the Sheriff's tongue, teeth are teasing him. Making him cry out as though in pain as he comes, cushion thrown aside.

"F-fu-! Ah-!"

Robin Hood's back arches impossibly, the second orgasm of the morning wracking his body as forcefully as the first, the hot mouth on his cock milking it greedily of every last drop of sweet come. Sheriff Asami not being able to get enough of it and feeling more invigorated with every new bite and taste of the fuckable boy. He laughs against Akihito's soft, quivering stomach, lapping up the sweat shining sweat around his adorable belly button before moving up the boys trembling body, resting his head on the temptingly milky chest as two greedy hands card through and clutch at his hair, holding the man just as tightly as he is being held.

They both sigh, wanting to stay like this forever.

It's been a good eighteen hours or so since Robin Hood was captured by the tyrant known as the Sheriff of Nottingham, the pair having spent it in a whirlwind of lust and debauchery as Asami took great pleasure in acquainting Akihito with every dirty little surprise he could think to inflict onto the svelte virgin body in his clutches, bending and twisting the boy into just a few of the hundreds of sexual positions known to him through his vast knowledge and life long study of the Karma Sutra and the art of sex. His mother  _having_ always told him to read more, after all…

There's a faint growl though, almost like a little angry, hissing cat as Akihito's belly rumbles, Asami feeling it against his chest and he laughs as the boy shifts awkwardly. Trying to get up to finally obey any other of his body's more basic urges. To eat and bathe for example. Akihito desperate to do both. The man sweeps his prisoner of lust up off the bed, withdrawing to his large bathroom, the floor sunk Roman style bath making Robins eyes fly wide as he takes in the sheer depth and size and he holds his breath as the Sheriff steps down into it without a care, the peasant boy expecting it to be cold like all of his baths have ever been but he almost comes again to feel his body enveloped in such comforting, blissful warmth. Asami holding him tightly and setting him down onto his lap as they seat themselves on a marble bench in the luxuriously hot water.

A few hours and many, many bouts of slippery, sudsy bathroom sex later the pair finally make it to the great hall for the feast where eight very drunk, swaying Merry Men turn to Robin. Tankards raised in loud, joyous celebration.

"Weeeey!"

"'Ere 'E comes-!"

"Robin! Took you fucking long enough!"

Koh balances his elbow precariously on the table, trying to focus through the grog induced haze on grinning his best friend. All the men having been told when they had woken up that they were brought here as the very honoured guests of the Sheriff himself, the new patron for their worthy cause. And they've been drinking ever since.

"Aki-hi-tooooooooooooo!" Yoshida sings, his arm going around Robins shoulders as Asami looks on menacingly from his position at the head of the table. Reminding himself to clearly set the new boundaries for Robin Hood's men, mainly the fact they are not to touch him. Ever.

"Yeah, yeah I'm here. _Now_  men, where's my grog!"

"Weeeeey!"

The men cackle and jostle each other in lighthearted celebration, passing a good four tankards to their man Robin as to get him nice and thoroughly pissed so he may, for once, make a move on one of the girls eyeing him with interest. The buxom serving wenches who are looking at him with a burning, blushing passion as they place down fresh tankards of Ale. The boys all smile knowingly at each other, Akihito's pure hearted spirit and lust for life, infectious as usual.

Koh nudges one of the young girls towards his friend in green, missing completely the golden eyes across the room narrowing on him dangerously but of course Akihito is oblivious, Yoshida already forcefully pouring more and more grog down the guy's neck until he can't see straight.

And two grogs later. Akihito is dancing on the table.

_"Gentlemen of highborn blooooooooood-!"_

He sings as he can-cans and shimmies, kicking scraps of food allover his audience of nine. His men roaring with laughter and clanking their glasses merrily in time to the irregular, hopelessly out of tune song. Asami though watching him with an amused warmth and the dark promise of desire in his eyes. His boy dancing for him in those tight green pants.

_"Gamble Gold and Robin Hoooooooooooooood!"_

He wiggles his tight ass now, the nimble moves a little too much for Asami as he lets his thighs spread beneath the vast oak table. Feeling himself slowly unfurl at the sight. His attention is rapt as Akihito bends to snatch a long scrap of material from one of his men, swirling it around his body and looking teasingly at the Sheriff as he pulls it between his legs with a cheeky smile. Hips working back and forth and making Asami laugh.

_"Lush green silk and a slither of woooood!"_

And like that his expression transforms as he finally turns to the powerful Sheriff, heat blooming over the boys cheeks as he travels slowly from the centre of the table, the men too lost in their own jeering and singing to notice as Robin steps down onto the Sheriff's lap, the silken cloth passing over the mans head to bring their mouths together, a breath apart as Robin Hood whispers.

_"Won't you kiss me Sheriff? It'll feel so good….."_

They crash together as Asami sweeps the feast away with a swipe of his powerful arm. Akihito's back at the Oak as the man bares down on him and the Merry men forgotten for the moment as Asami and Akihito lose themselves in each other. The Sheriff grinds his hips against Robins as he cups the boys ass fiercely, hard enough to bruise but it just feels too damn good for them both to stop. So good that they don't notice when the Merry Men roll their eyes knowingly, Koh smiling, cocking a thumb and directing the men to gather up their drinks to go venture to the castles huge kitchen instead, to harass the serving girls.

Asami rips Akihito's clothes away mercilessly and sinks his fingers into the small bowl of freshly churned butter so he can slick up Akihito's hole, a groan falling past his lips at the slippery, greasy feel of the boys hot flesh, pulling in his fingers and inviting so much more as he mewls in delight. He unfastens his trousers, wetting his own member with the butter but stops, feeling two smaller hands on his. Akihito's face, pleading.

"No."

The Sheriff pulls back at the odd expression on Robin Hoods face, letting the boy steer him backward as he raises up off the table, pushing Asami back into his grand seat. The boy straddling the mans lap and biting his lip in arousal as he grinds their dicks together with a roll of his hips.

"Me…" He moans out.

"I, want to ride you,  _please._  I want to fuck myself on your big cock."

Heat surges in Asami's whole body, his chest, his groin. His dick jolting from the surge of desire that floods him at those words and he grasps Akihito's hips, lifting him. Guiding him down to ease onto the huge, red raw cock as he kisses anywhere his greedy lips can get. Licking the hard, pebbled nipples that has the boy shuddering under his tongue, that has him crying out as he sinks down onto the Sheriff's throbbing member. It growing and pulsing even more when it's finally buried completely in that contracting, squeezing asshole.

So good, so fucking good. But then Asami looks up - and it gets even better.

Robin Hoods face is a perfect picture of bliss, head lolled to the side, mouth open in a silent moan. Hips ever so slightly and unconsciously grinding, shifting against Asami's balls and pressing down, a gasp spilling from those lips as he brushes the head of Asami's dick against his prostate, deep inside of him. Just ever so. The rosy hue on his cheeks gaining heat instantaneously as a result, making him glow, so beautiful. His kiss bruised lips so welcoming as they finally form around breathlessly uttered words. The truth spilling without shame from Akihito's subconscious mind.

"It feels,  _it feels so good_.  _I love it when your inside me_ , Sheriff.  _I love it when you fuck me."_

Akihito winds his hands tighter around the mans velvet, clothed shoulders, holding on tight. Ghosting the barest of kisses over the lips that he'll always crave as he begins to ride him, little hips rolling down onto the huge, rigid cock and making even the legendarily merciless tyrant gasp. His eyes closing as he whispers in his boys ear.

"Asami. Call me  _Asami_ , my  _Robin Hood."_

"A-Asami-! Y-es-!"

He cries that name out as he fucks himself down faster, the pace growing fast and feverish as Akihito's hips struggle to keep with the pace of his passion, Asami gripping his fleshy cheeks and helping him to rise and fall, slapping flesh on flesh. The walls of his ass flutter and milk Asami's cock as the man's helmet head hits Akihito's prostate with relentless, deadly accuracy and he bucks his hips up hard, eliciting one particularly loud and gratifying moan. The Sheriff not being able to resist doing it again and again, fucking up into that tight ass until they're both feverish and sweating and close. So fucking close to coming.

He squeezes Akihito's cock and pumps it fast, setting the frenzied, deafeningly loud pace for the last few moments before their bodies are locking together, momentarily paralysed as come splurts into Akihito's ass and allover Asami's robes. Both men too overcome to even make a noise instead, the burst of purest white behind their eyelids speaking volumes. Never feeling so fulfilled. He holds the smaller figure in his arms in a near bone breaking embrace, nuzzling into Akihito's neck as he snuggles into the man's chest. Breathing each other in.

And Akihito loves it.

Loves it when Asami comes inside of him. Stays inside of him.

"Asami…."

**}xXx{**

This is a fucking joke, Asami getting called home to the penthouse urgently after trying to avoid the damned place all night and all because the guard had poked his head into the apartment to discover it eerily quiet, pausing at the genkan when he had suddenly heard the strangest noise coming from down the hall. Something that sounded like groaning, though all mumbled. Giddy sounding like the boy was delirious. 'Well what if he's ill?' The guard had thought, deciding not to chance it so he called his superior anyway. Kirishima-san seeming tense about the boy he was tasked to watch anyway. For some reason.

But now Asami-sama is pissed, walking towards him in the hall and making the guard gulp, almost really seeing the metaphorical storm clouds that are thundering away over the mans scowling forehead. Asami had already threatened to fire or shoot one employee today, Kirishima spouting nonsense about Asami needing to see a psychiatrist after an alarmed phone call from the cheating slut he had left at home so he is certainly not in the mood for anyone else to talk shit and he dares  _this_  guard to just try it, itching to shoot someone, anyone right in their stupid fucking face.

The guard unlocks the door and holds it open, bowing as the man storms past him and swiftly closes it without a word. And the guard thinks he just wet himself.

Asami approaches the sofa with no small amount of trepidation as he spots the boy sleeping again, preparing himself to hear more of Akiihitos obvious betrayal and all confessed in his sweet dreams. His eyes already flying to the boy's jeans and to not only his current and obvious state of arousal, but to the wet patch already marring the light blue fabric.

_"N-nhoo…."_

He says so sweetly and Asami's interest is roused immediately, 'no' to what. Or to whom? He leans forward, trying to decipher the mumbles falling incoherently from those pouting lips as his boy writhes on the sofa. Touching himself.

"I want...de you, please…." Asami leans even closer, over the couch so he can hear. Every. God-damned. Word. Perfectly. "….I want to fuck myself…mmm _big_  cock."

Despite the severity of the situation, the man actually claps a hand over his mouth to keep himself from laughing, the thought of Akihito saying anything so brazen just too fucking wonderful but he feels a new surge of hatred and fury directed at this 'Sheriff' guy the boy is so obviously dreaming of - he will get his answers tonight, one way or another.

He watches the boy for a second longer though and nothing happens apart from the boy biting his lip adorably, Asami deciding he can risk setting down his coat and briefcase and pour a drink to enjoy the show. Admission of guilt or not.

He settles in the arm chair nearest the couch, eyes and ears rapt on the sleeping creature tugging at his cock through his jeans and there's more mumbling, Asami leaning forward eagerly but only managing to catch a few of the words. Damn. The boy looks so beautiful.

"... _love it...inside me_ ,  _Sheriff. I love…uck...me._ "

There we go. There we fucking go. If that isn't the proof he needed he has no idea what is. This man, this Sheriff, Akihito wants him inside of him. Maybe he's already been inside of him but no - just the fact he's thinking of him, dreaming of him is enough for the fucker to have to face Asami's full wrath. And he will, Asami vows. He will pay.

He reaches out a hand, not sure what he's even going to do as red seeps like a sinister cloud into his vision. The betrayal cutting deep, so much deeper than anyone before. Akihito. How could he? How could he do it? His Akihito? His angel.

His hand stills though, not even an inch from Akihito's pulsing throat as the beautiful boy smiles lazily in sleep, his head turning unconsciously towards his lover and brushing his lips against Asami's wrathful fingertips in a ghost of a kiss. Asami's heart clenching painfully as he feels his eyes sting with it. Betrayal. He stares at Akihito's blissful expression as he finally goes to wrap his hand around that pale, fragile throat. Breathing hard and fast.

"… _.A-Asami…nh-es!_ …"

His gorgeous Akihito mumbles happily, his body jostling up and down on the sofa in simulation of fucking, biting his lip as he squeezes himself hard through his jeans before his whole body suddenly seizes up, eyes wide yet unseeing is he comes in a silent scream leaving Asami just looking on in wonderment as the boy settles back into the comfort of the sofa, a mumble morphing into a name morphing into another adorable set of sleepy snores, smacking his lips as he turns onto his side, nuzzling into the sofa.

"Mmsami. _…_."

Asami stills and sniffs, finally realising, finally shaking his head at his own hastiness. Of course, Akihito is his and will always come flying back to him in the end. This Sheriff person being forgotten as he should be and Asami remaining now and forever, the last, the only name that should be called so longingly, so achingly sweetly by those lips. By the boy he adores. 

He scoops Akihito up off the sofa to undress him, clean his body and settle him into bed so he can hold him close. Joining him in dreamland soon after.

**Author's Note:**

> Eeek, hope you liked it! x


End file.
